


Clipped Wings

by rawstberrysundae9



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawstberrysundae9/pseuds/rawstberrysundae9
Summary: Alfyn is deeply tormented due to recent events in Saintsbridge. His actions were a reflection of his heart -  but at the end, were they wrong or right? He can’t form an answer. Perhaps, a certain stoic huntress can. (Alfyn x H’aanit) *SPOILERS OF ALFYN’S CHAPTER 3*





	1. A Night in Saintsbridge

It was a bustling night at Saintsbridge’s local tavern. The sounds of mugs clinking together, men laughing, women gossiping and drunkards singing filled the evening air. A large hand slammed down an equally large and now empty mug as a horde of cheers erupted from nearby tavern goers.

“Another!” shouted a tall, stern-faced warrior donned in a cobalt tinted robe. A confident smile plays at his lips as he stared across the table.

“Olberic, seriously, take it easy on them, would ya?” snickered a grinning Therion as a soft hic escaped from his mouth.

The eyes of two grumbling, half sober, half nauseous mercenaries across the table narrowed down at the giant knight and the smaller thief. The onlooking crowd’s whistles and laughter only heightened as they watched the showdown unfold.

Alfyn’s shook his head, smiling wryly at the extremely one-sided battle waging at the tavern’s heart. It was the group’s last day in Saintsbridge tonight before a long journey due east to the merchant metropolis of Goldshore. Earlier that day Primrose had the idea of celebrating at the local tavern for a few drinks before the big trek; however, upon arriving, two mercenaries took it upon themselves to express a vivid liking to the exotic dancer and the innocent cleric beside her. When Olberic and Therion inserted themselves in the midst of the four, the two ego-driven dastards insisted that they settle things with a fight using their most proficient weapon of choice -- booze.

_First one to have his eyes roll back into his head loses, mates!_

Or so they thought would’ve been an easy victory against the traveling strangers. Unfortunately, Olberic and Therion were no newcomers to taverns or liquor. Another laugh erupted from the crowd of onlookers when one of the two mercenaries comically fell off his chair in a drunken stupor, as the other frantically shouted at him to get up.

Alfyn’s smile faded as he gazed solemnly back into his drink, still filled to the brim. He closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

“Not feeling it today? You’ve barely touched your drink.”

He looked up to see Primrose wearing a sympathetic smile as she slid into the seat next to him, staring at the uncharacteristically silent apothecary.

“Nah….guess I’m just not feeling it tonight after all…” Alfyn smiled glumly as he pushed the mug a little further from him.

Primrose frowned at the inanimate tone of his voice and his action. Softly, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and tilted her head; attempting to get a better look at his expression.

“...I was hoping a good night at the tavern would get you back on your feet, but it seems I was mistaken.”

Alfyn chuckled at her words as he rose from the bar stool and turned to face the brunette beauty. He let out a forced, complacent smile; before grabbing his satchel and lunging it over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it and besides wouldn’t wanna be a damper on anyone else’s parade so... I think I’ll clock in early today. See ya tomorrow, Prim.”

Primrose stared at Alfyn’s retreating figure as he quietly pushed past the merry tavern goers on his way to the entrance. She sighed. On a regular day, Alfyn would’ve been the life of any party; no doubt, by Olberic and Therion’s side at the very moment, drinking merrily and laughing cheerfully. But cheerful and merry were the last words that could be used to describe him these past couple of days.

“A curious case that one, aye?” Primrose turned to see the barkeep had strolled over to Alfyn’s mug and was now cleaning it out. His eyes turned to follow the direction Alfyn left.

“I remember the first day you lot ventured into town. He was the loudest one of ye. Always cheerin up a storm in ‘ere and telling other folks to smile and what not.” He muttered as he placed the now clean and empty mug back on the bar.

“Now look at ‘im. Someone’s gone ‘an clipped his wings.”

* * *

The cool, fresh night air provided a comforting relief to the tavern’s condensed stench of alcohol. Alfyn stared at the long unwinding river before him, appreciating the gentle breeze that flowed through his hair. He leaned over the edge of Saintsbridge’s famous wooden overpass to stare at the streaming water underneath. His reflection stared back at him; momentarily foreign to his own senses was the face of a listless man with no vigor in his eyes.

_So that’s what I look like now, huh?_

Alfyn grabbed a nearby pebble and dropped it from above, as he watched the ripples distort the somber reflection. He sighed; lifting his gaze upward at the night sky and choosing to let his thoughts roam freely.

After the incident with Miguel, Alfyn felt he had lost a part of himself. The concept that he had put an innocent child’s life in danger, by merely choosing to save that of another, had left him hollowed from the inside out. Despite all that happened and Ogen’s parting words to him -- he couldn’t form a stance on if his actions were truly erred. The idea of helping someone in need had never once, in his entire life, struck him as something he should think twice about before coming to Saintsbridge. But now...he was merely left with more questions than he could answer.

For all its name and glory, Saintsbridge had brought many of his companions one step closer to their goals; Ophilia performed her Kindling, H’aanit found more clues to her lost master’s whereabouts, the rest of the party had each grown more formidable and resolute in their own journeys from their past two weeks stay at the Riverland boondock; yet for him, it had turned everything he ever knew and everything he ever thought to be true, upside down.

Now, he couldn’t even bring himself to smile. How _could_ he? Knowing a child grazed death’s cold hands because of _him_. He’s an _apothecary_ , for Alfric’s sake. His purpose is to save lives, not put them in danger.

Alfyn closed his eyes and bit his lip; a wretched feeling beginning to churn in his gut.

_Or should I even call myself an apothecary anymore?_

“Alfyn!”

“Woah!” Alfyn cried as the nearby voice jostled him back to reality. He looked over to see a concerned looking H’aanit and Linde standing nearby.

“Forgiven me. I did not mean to frighten thee... Thou must’ve been surely lost in thought if thee did not heed my previous calls.”

Alfyn looked down to see Linde who came forward to nuzzle his leg. He let out a small smile as he bent down to pet the burly snow leopard.

“Sorry about that. Is everything alright? You seem…err...s-sweaty?” Alfyn stuttered as he watched H’aanit toss her messy rose colored braid over her shoulder and wiped newly forming sweat from her brow. Dirt and various colored leaves also made their home all over her face and fur coat.

“Linde and I weren training. Tis imperative to honen one’s skills before a hunt. Lest shoulde I become dull before I encounter the Redeye.”

H’aanit looked over the bridge’s view. Passing clouds had now dispersed to reveal a full moon shining brightly and casting its reflection on the river’s surface. It’s soft white glow accompanied nearby fireflies that floated around the plant life along the water’s edge, making for quite a pleasant spectacle.

“Wouldst thou allow me to accompany thee for a moment?”

Alfyn stood up and looked over at the reflection of the moonlit water.

“Sure, but I...doubt I’ll be much fun today though...haha…”

Silence ensued. For a few minutes, all that was heard was the sound of the river’s water and the nearby crickets. As the scenery and H’aanit's company served as a mental block to his previous ruminations; Alfyn finally felt a sense of relief from the tension he had garnered. Feeling the breeze pick up again, he slowly inhaled a few deep breaths before closing his eyes and deciding to forget his plaguing worries for the night.

“Tellen me...doth that man…still haunt thee so?”


	2. My Demons

She had watched him for days as he ended up in his current state: a dull, barren and inanimate form from sunrise to sundown; a mere shadow of his former self. The others had tried to help, each in their own way, but nothing yet had returned the light to his eyes.

 “I just...have so many questions I can’t answer.” He whispered lowly, pain adamant in his voice. 

 “I don’t know where I went wrong. I’ve gone over it in my mind; a hundred, no-- a thousand times and I... I still don’t know. Was it wrong of me to save him? Should I just have left him to  _die_?” Alfyn spat.

 He suddenly turned to her with pleading eyes; eyes that begged for an answer to coerce his guilt slathered heart. Like the eyes of a lost, run-away child asking to be guided back home.

 “What would you have done?”

 H’aanit closed her eyes as she frowned. She let out a deep breath and opened them again to face him. Her green orbs pouring into his hazel ones. 

 “I wouldst left him.”

 Alfyn felt his heart drop. If he could bid the earth to his will, he was sure he would have it open and swallow him up at that moment. He silently broke away from H’annit’s gaze back upon the river; his hand slowly clenching into a tight fist.

 H’aanit sighed deeply. It wasn’t her intention to make him feel worse. On the contrary, she wanted to lend her aid to him in any way that she could; just as he had done for her and Linde countless times before, on the battlefield and off of it. However, she was not one for pretty words or acts of charity. Zanta would often poke fun at her inability to communicate herself across to others, especially in times that required a more compassionate approach. This occasion was proving to be no different... but she would not be bested so easily. She turned towards him and took a few small steps closer to him. Alfyn neither lifted his gaze nor attention from the running water.  She frowned momentarily as she watched as his knuckles began to turn white.  Hesitantly, she cleared her throat before slowly reaching out and gently wrapping her hand around his fist. 

 “Alf-”

  **“HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!”**

 A shrieking voice whipped Alfyn and H’aanit's heads to its source. Two young children, a girl and a boy, covered in scratches and bruises, ran towards them from the other side of the bridge. 

 “Hey, are you two okay?!” Alfyn shouted at the frenzied sight as he kneeled to stop kids in their tracks. 

 “Please, mister! P-Please! Ya gotta save Marni!” The young boy pleaded as he tugged on Alfyn’s satchel towards the direction of the forest. Tears, leaves, and dirt covered him from head to toe. 

 “S-she’s still in there! Marni is still in there with that scary monster!!!” The young girl sobbed as her tears fell incessantly.

 “Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Tell us what happened.” Alfyn bellowed as he grabbed a cloth and some bottled ointment from his satchel and immediately began cleaning their faces.

 “We...Th-The three of us...we went to the forest. The adults always tell us not to go in there, but...but Marni wanted to get grapes for her grandma...b-b-but then...a monster appeared out of nowhere! It tried to eat us! We got away...but Marni-” The boy cried out as more tears began to spill. “P-please Mister! There’s no time! We gotta help her...or...or she could be--!”

 A chill ran down Alfyn’s spine as he glanced at H’aanit. H’aanit wore a composed, yet noticeably alarmed expression as she approached the children.

 “Fearen not, children. We shall save thou friend. But thou must both promise to hurry home immediately; we will returnen soon.”

 Alfyn stood up as he watched the kids meekly nodded at H'aanits intimidating command. They quickly began running over the bridge in the direction of the town.

 “We haven no time to waste. We musten go immediately.” H'aanit commanded as she drew out her bow.

 “B-but what about the others?” Alfyn cried as he looked over his shoulder.

 “I fearen time opposes us. If we aren to truly save the child, we must make haste!”

 

* * *

 

 Branches upon branches extended upwards into the night sky, almost entirely blocking out the full moon. The torch H'aanit carried illuminated little ways forward compared to the vast expanse of the impending darkness before them. Only the sounds of twigs crushing under their feet and occasional shuffling of the leaves resounded through the evening air. An unsettling feeling had nestled itself in the pit of Alfyn’s stomach since he took his first step into the forest.

  _Didn’t think I’d be back here so soon…_

 The sounds, the smells, everything reminded him of the event that had transpired barely a week ago with the man whose life he had saved- and then he had taken. Alfyn let out a deep breath as he shook his head in attempt to shake away the looming anxiety.

 “It seems Linde has picketh up a scent.” 

 Alfyn looked up to see that the snow leopard indeed had begun trekking towards a trail that led deeper into the woods. H'aanit looked over at Alfyn with a worried expression, knowing full well what awaited beyond the trail.

 “Does thou wisheth to wait here? I can go from heren with Lin-”

 “There’s no way in Alfric’s name I’m letting you go in there alone.” Alfyn narrowed his eyes as he passed the quiet huntress.

  _I can do this. I have to. For her and the kid, at the very least._

 H’aanit’s green eyes softened as her gaze landed to his shaking hands. He was afraid...no; he was terrified. To return to the very breeding ground of his demons so soon must be the biggest monster he would face here, but she acknowledged his will and proceeded forward without so much of a word.

 

* * *

 

 Alfyn stopped at the sight before him. He felt the blood leave his face as he passed into a familiar clearing, his eyes landing on two familiar spears on the ground and- the leftovers of what must’ve been a body. A putrid smell filled the air as rotten flesh mixed with dirt, blood and monster saliva all meshed into the ground. H'aanit leaned over from behind him to see the reason he had stopped; a deep scowl escaped her. 

 Miguel, or what was left of him, was rotting away at the same spot the party had left him. Alfyn swallowed as he felt his legs beginning to shake. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He could only look at the sight before him. The thoughts he had been trying so hard to suppress all this time finally escaped his grasp.

  _This is all my fault..._

 H'aanit whipped her head around in response to a rustling in the nearby bushes. She immediately pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the culprit of the sound.

 “Who goes there?!”

  _I could’ve done something..._

 From the bushes emerged the head of a small young girl. Her ginger hair full of leaves and dirt, her face slightly swollen as trails of tears fell from her blue eyes. Small sniffling was heard as the girl looked up to see H’aanit and Alfyn. H'aanit immediately unsheathed her bow as the young girl crawled out of her hiding place.

 “Thou must be Marni. We came heren to find you. Fearen not, thou are safe now.”

 At the sound of her name, the young girl ran towards H'aanit, tears spilling again as she began to cry. As H'aanit bent down to her level to inspect her injuries, the young girl threw her arms around H'aanit in a tight hug and sobbed into her coat. H'aanit awkwardly patted her back, slightly flustered at the sudden skinship. After a few moments of intense crying, H'aanit removed some of the leaves from her hair and looked around for any serious wounds.

 “Thou doesn’t appear to be gravely injured, but we should still maken sure... Alfyn would thee-”

  _If I was stronger, maybe I could’ve saved him too..._

 As H'aanit looked at Alfyn, her voice fell silent. He was in the same exact position; his gaze still fixated on the rotting remains of the familiar corpse alongside two twin spears. She sighed as she stood up, still holding the young girl’s hand.

 “Alfyn.”

 Suddenly, a strong wind picked up. Leaves began to blow from all sorts of directions. H'aanit looked around, but the breeze stopped as quickly as it had come. Suddenly, a loud snarl was heard from her feline counterpart. She glanced to see Linde’s hair standing on edge as she leaned back into a defensive stance. She felt a tight squeeze on her right leg and looked down to see Marni attempting to hide behind her. Her small blue eyes flickered in terror as she looked towards Alfyn. She began softly whimpering as more tears began to fall.

 “M-M-M-Monster…”

 H'aanit turned her head just in time to see a pair of 4 red eyes and two large fangs perched atop one on the branches above Alfyn, preparing to lunge downwards at the unseeing man.

  **“ALFYN!”**

 The scream brought Alfyn back to reality as he looked up to see a gargantuan bat charging at him. His quick instincts managed to dodge the swift strike but left no room for comfort as one of the sharp claws grazed his cheek.

 “What the hell is that?!” Alfyn shouted as he pulled out his sharpened axe from his satchel. 

 “Our quarry!” H'aanit bellowed as she pulled out her bow and arrow and shot at the winged creature.

 The large creature let out a loud shriek and flapped its wings causing a gust of air to swarm down at them. Alfyn held his ground as H'aanit quickly set Marni on Linde’s back. 

 “Linde, taketh her away from here and see that no harm befalls her!”

 With a roar in agreeance and Marni on her back, Linde ran away on the previous trail they had come through. Seeing it’s initial target beginning to escape, the giant bat flapped its wings as if to change direction and give chase.

 “I thinke not!”

 A swarm of arrows from the huntress pierced the bats wings, causing it to lose air and come crashing into the ground. For a few minutes, it remained completely motionless. Alfyn slowly lowered his axe as he approached the creature.

 “Guess you got hi-”

  **“No!! Do not be fooled-!”**

 The bat shrieked as its feign of death ended; for his prey had taken the bait. With a benevolent force, it slashed a long, sharp claw towards Alfyn’s neck. With barely enough time to turn his head, Alfyn merely stared as time itself seemed to slow down. All he could do was watch as four petrifying red eyes bore into his own and a huge claw inched closer to him. He had no time to guard, attack or react.

  _Is this...it?_

 Suddenly, a large force shoved him out of the way. Alfyn rolled on the ground and looked up to see that H'aanit had pushed him out of the way, but had not escaped unharmed. A good sized wound had made its way on her upper right arm as blood gushed out from it. The creature screeched again, now propelling itself up on its own two feet. H'aanit hoisted her arm with a pained expression as she grabbed her bow and arrow once more. 

 “Alfyn, does thou whilst to die in this forsaken place?!” She screeched; anger and pain evident in her voice.

 Alfyn growled as he grabbed his axe; newfound anger taking control of him. H'aanit chanted a few words before sparks of electricity enveloped her arrow. Alfyn sprinted as fast as he could towards the bat, seeping a green colored energy into his axe as his grip tightened. H'aanit drew her bowstring back as the sparks began to create electric static. The creature shrieked once more causing a gust of wind to breeze through and spread its wings as it prepared to fly again.

  **_BVZZZZZZZZZT_ **

  **_PHCKSHIIIIiooW_ **

 It happened in an instant. Alfyn breathed heavily as stood up, watching purple blood drip down his axe’s edge. A puddle of violet seeped into the forest floor near the head of the beast that landed a few feet away from H'aanit; its fangs still barred. H'aanit lowered her bow to see her arrow had gone right into its chest. The body fell back lifelessly as the red eyes from its head lost their sinister glow. The beast would never flap its wings again.


	3. A Hero

"Oh, young travelers. How could I ever repay you both?" An elderly woman cried as she tightly hugged young Marni in her arms. Marni, now treated and bandaged by Alfyn simply sobbed as she apologized over and over to her grandmother. Her two friends, the other young girl and boy, stood next to them with guilty pouts playing at their lips after the very stern talking to they had received. Alfyn smiled as he shook his head.

"No need to pay us anything. The kiddos are all okay and that's all the pay we need." He smiled. H'aanit beside him nodded silently as she watched the woman frantically pull at her worn belt.

"No, I must repay your immense kindness in some way. I...I don't have much, but perhaps this will do…" The woman pulled out a small pouch filled with gold coins and reached towards Alfyn.

Alfyn tenderly put his hands on hers and moved the coin pouch back towards her. A warm, genuine smile playing at his lips.

"There's no need to do this, ma'am. Please keep this for yourself and Marni. I'm sure you'll put it to better use another day."

The woman smiled tenderly at Alfyn as she put her pouch away and bowed her head toward H'aanit. Tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at them with the utmost sincerity.

"Thank you. Both of you must be angels, sent to us from above. May Alfric light your paths wherever they may take you, young travelers."

Alfyn chuckled as he turned his back towards the inn before his gaze landed on H'aanit's cut arm.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I have another patient waiting on me." He said as his eyes stayed focused on H'annit's wound. H'aanit and Linde also turned to walk towards the direction of the inn. Just as the 3 began walking away, the voice of young Marni resonated loudly through the quiet evening air.

"MISTER! Y-YOU'RE MY HERO!"

* * *

 

_A hero, huh…_

The room was silent as Alfyn wrapped bandages around H'aanit's cut. His satchel was sprawled out on the table with various ointments, herbs and medicinal materials scattered everywhere. H'aanit sat in a chair next to him as he worked on her arm. Linde had fallen asleep at the corner of the room. Alfyn's eyes narrowed as his fingers lined the bandages over her in layers. Luckily, the wound wasn't too deep and with proper care, it wouldn't even leave a bad scar. But still…

"I'm sorry." Alfyn whispered as he cast his eyes on the bandages. His fingers brushing against her surprisingly soft skin.

"Wouldst thou apologize for the actions of a beast?" H'aanit responded in a puzzled tone as she watched him finish wrapping the last bandage layer.

"No, but...it was my fault to begin with that got you hurt." He mumbled as he stared at the bandages. "I should've been more…." He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. He shook his head solemnly.

"Nevermind. Just...sorry."

H'aanit watched as he stood up and began packing up his supplies and noticed the difference from his usual demeanor. Back then, he would often tell her about how important it was to smile when treating someone and would always make sure he never left an injured patient with a frown, no matter how serious their case was. The many times he had treated her injuries and even Linde's in the past, he would always wear a smile. A warm, welcoming smile. One that without words conveyed a message of hope and faith. But now, the man that stood before her was as fragile as a twig that could be snapped in two at a moment's notice.

H'aanit frowned. She wanted to help him. She wanted to be able to help someone who had helped her so many times in the past. Afterall, she was not one to leave her debts unpaid. Even if she could ease just some of the burden he had placed upon himself, she would be content; but...how...?

"I'll let you get some rest now, H'aanit. Goodnight. Thank you, again." He forcefully smiled at her before turning towards the door.

"Wait." H'aanit commanded as she stood up. Alfyn stopped momentarily before slowly turning around to face her.

"Yes?" He started at her with a patient expression. H'aanit was silent for a few moments. She cast her gaze down as she walked forward. She stopped a few paces away from him. Alfyn cocked his head curiously as he stared at the usually distant huntress's looming proximity.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere else?"

H'aanit let out a small sigh before she motioned her gaze upwards to meet him; a hesitant frown playing at her lips. Her green eyes poured into his hazel ones for a few moments before she threw her arms around him in an awkward embrace.

"H-Ha'nnit?!" Alfyn retorted at the sudden embrace. This would be unexpected from nearly anyone in their group - but from H'aanit? Literally unimaginable.

A few moments of silence passed in the stiff embrace. H'aanit felt her cheeks grow hot as her uncomfort and embarrassment grew tenfold. Honestly, she knew what Alfyn was going through. She knew well during her younger years what it felt like to lose one's vision; to doubt a path you had been set on from the start. But she had Zanta and her village to always get her across the plateaus of life. She never once felt that she was fighting her battles alone.

"Master...would doeth this when I was feeling saddened. It would...help..." She mumbled quietly.

A few more moments passed and H'aanit realized that Alfyn had kept standing in the same position. He had said nothing or done nothing; evoking a small frown from the uneasy huntress.

"F-Forgiven me, this was foolish. "As she let out another sigh, she began to release her arms from around him. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist and pull her close. H'aanit stiffened as Alfyn closed the gap between them. Her mind went blank.

"No, wait...please. I...I can't remember the last time I got one of these…" He mumbled into her shoulder.

H'aanit felt her heart thump in her chest more loudly than ever. For the first time in ages, her heartbeat seemed to be beating through her ears. She felt a wash of heat flood her face and a tingling sensation all over her skin. He was so close she could practically make out the herbs that compiled his scent.

_What is this...feeling? What an odd sensation…_

"I just...I wish I was stronger…"

The low sound of Alfyn's pained voice brought her back to reality as H'aanit closed her eyes and she finally placed one of her hands on his back; returning his embrace.

"Thou art stronger than thou knows, Alfyn... Thou has saved the lives of countless people across every region we have doth traveled; including mines own. In every town we make our way towards, thou has treated the sick, aided the poor and tended to the young, asking for little in returneth."

H'aanit felt the grip on her waist tighten a bit. She continued on; hoping her words would mimic her arrows and reach him- that they would break through the armor of darkness he had put around himself. .

"Thou...believed in a sinner. Thou wished to see the sincerity in a heart that all others saw cloaked in darkness. That is thy gift. A gift of thy heart. Thou remindeth me of the sun at times; spreading it's vast warm rays of light, sustaining life, without judgement. Yes, perhaps though misjudged, but thou has to see that is not thou flaw. Nor can thou break thyself or thy mission from this experience, but to learn from it - and chase after the dream thou holds deep."

At this point, H'aanit pushed Alfyn slightly away to look into his eyes while still in his embrace. Alfyn's eyes were widened and his mouth slightly ajar as he looked into H'aanit's determined eyes. Never had anyone in the group heard H'aanit speak this much. Her words were finally reaching him, so she pressed on.

"Remember thy roots. Thou oft used to spoke of the man who saved thy life; he who gave you a dream. Thou cannot let a mistake impair thee from thy mission. Thou is a true hero, with a noble dream. See it through, no matter what may come your way. That is the way of the hunter."

Hot tears spilled from Alfyn's cheeks. First, he didn't realize he was crying, until he saw a flicker of worry overtake H'aanit's expression. He pulled away from H'aanit to quickly turn around, looking up. He let out an exasperated cry.

"Shucks."

Worry filled H'aanit as she was unsure of what to do next. Had she upset him even more? Speaking was not her strong suit; but she had merely spoken from her heart- as her Master had taught her. Alfyn was someone she would go as far to consider a friend; he had fixed her and Linde up more times than she could count and no doubt would continue to do so as the hunt for the Redeye grew closer. She merely wanted to help, but...perhaps she shouldn't have said anything. Perhaps she should've just stuck to her arrows, as words are harder to aim.

As H'aanit cleared her throat and prepared to announce her departure for the night, Alfyn turned around. Eyes overflowing with tears, face scrunched up and a hand gripping at his chest.

"Thank you." He meekly sobbed.

Alfyn had waited so long to hear those words. To hear someone believe in him. To hear that his actions held meaning, perhaps a meaning more beyond what he could see in them himself. The only other person who ever told him anything of this sort, when he needed it most, was Zack. But the world's wonders know no bounds and tonight, it wasn't Zack or the memory of the man who saved him that would bestow the light into his heart again- it was a rose colored huntress who grew flustered at a mere child's embrace.

A few minutes passed after Alfyn had regained control of his emotions. He felt a giant weight, a crushing depth that had taken its place over his heart the last few days, finally lift. He felt as if the storm that clouded his mind was over and in its place shone a bright light, a fire; a big, vast flame that danced with more determination than he could've previously known.

Alfyn slowly approached H'aanit before bringing his tear stained face close to hers. H'aanit's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes and saw an expression she had not seen in him before. That of a man. Alfyn rested his head on her forehead as she remained stiff. He smiled tenderly at her with all the warmth that the Darkwood had ever known in it's time before bringing his arms around her to envelop her once again.

"Thank you, H'aanit."


	4. Strange Symptoms

Primrose stifled a yawn as she walked into the group's meeting place outside the inn. Today was the day they began a long trek east to Goldshore. She looked around to see Ophilia lost in prayer; a habit she would practice before leaving any town. On her left was a sleepy looking Therion leaning against a tree. She turned around to see Olberic and Cyrus also emerging from the quaint sized inn. Tressa furiously scribbled away in her notebook behind them.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING!"

A familiarly hyper voice resounded through the quiet street as all heads turned to their right to see Alfyn, covered in shrubs and dirt, with what looked like an assortment of herbs, flowers and spices all poking out of his satchel.

"What the hell happened to you?" muttered Therion as he eyed his disheveled look.

"Had to stock up on all these Riverland materials we won't see for awhile!" He grinned, holding up a giant bag of plant life. "No one's getting sick on my watch around here!"

Surprised smiles laced onto the faces of everyone in the group. Olberic breathed a sigh of relief and Primrose chuckled as Tressa ran up to Alfyn and smacked him playfully in the arm.

"You're finally back to your old self! You had us worried sick you know!" She teased.

Ophilia nodded and smiled as she she gazed at Alfyn with a relieved smile.

"Thank the flame."

Alfyn grinned sheepishly at Tressa's incessant ranting as everyone in the group watched the tender scene. His face suddenly turned serious as he faced the rest of the group's members with a suddenly determined look in his eyes.

"Sorry about that everyone..I guess I just needed some…" Alfyn warmly smiled as his gaze landed on H'aanit and Linde emerging through the door with their belongings.

"Reminding. From now on, I'm not going to let anything hold me back from my dream. I will become a hero for the people who need me. Thank you all for waiting for me and I'm sorry for worrying you..."

Olberic nodded as he touched the hem of his sword.

"We all need some reminding sometimes of our true purpose and what it is we are fighting for."

"Yeah! Now off to Goldshore, I got treasure to sell!" Chimed Tressa as she closed her notebook and struck a comical pose.

"And I got patients to cure!" Sang Alfyn as he grinned before striking one next to her.

"And I have a kindling to perform!" Added in a grinning Ophilia as she lifted her staff skywards.

"Oh god, is it just me or is he even louder than before?" Muttered a slack jawed Therion as he watched Tressa, Alfyn and Ophilia form a little cheer huddle. He smirked as he looked away towards the horizon. _Well...guess it suits him better than sighs do._

"Forgiven me, let us be on our way." Resounded H'aanit as she finally caught up to the group, with a newly-groomed Linde.

"Oh! One sec, I think I forgot something in my room! Two secs!" Cried Tressa as she quickly scampered back into the inn's doors.

"We're leaving without ya." Shouted a snarky Therion as the group began to walk in their typical formation due east. As H'aanit began walking Alfyn strided over to her. He beamed at her before he grabbed her hand and placed a small blue potion in her palm. H'aanit felt a similar wave of heat creep onto her face as she felt his sudden touch.

_There's that peculiar feeling again..._

"Something for your arm just in case it starts bothering you on the road. I also have more on me incase that one runs out; just say the word!" He sang. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed down to H'aanit as he smiled. He leaned in closer to her ear and softly whispered- an action that left H'aanit feeling unusually breathless.

"Thank you for everything, H'aanit. I guess….you're my hero"

With this he sped up to catch up to Olberic at the front, while pulling out another potion from his satchel. H'aanit felt the same sensation she felt last night fill her chest again as she watched his retreating back grab onto Therion's neck. Relief and joy filled her as she watched him smile and banter on in his usual way. His light had returned to him and it was shining brighter than ever. She smiled tenderly. She looked down at the small blue bottle before the vision of Alfyn putting his arms around her from last night started to replay in her mind as she remembered his touch, his smell and his gaze.

"Hey, H'aanit? You feeling okay? Your face is all red."

H'aanit turned to see a curious Tressa gazing at her with a small bag in her hands.

"I-Is it now?" H'aanit muttered as Linde mewed playfully at her master's flusterings.

"Yeah, even your ears are red! Jeez, did ya catch something? Maybe you should have Alfyn look at you again." She said as she eyed the baffled huntress worriedly.

H'aanit bit her lip as her eyes flocked to Alfyn's retreating figure yet again; the odd, fluttering sensation had risen once more and this time it felt stronger than before. Alfyn's gaze met hers as he momentarily looked behind him while reaching for something to show Therion from his satchel. He grinned at her again before looking forward. She placed her hand over heart to feel it beating quite loudly. Confused and puzzled, she brought her gaze forward.

What foul illness had befallen her? She had symptoms the like she had never felt before.

_Perhaps she would ask him for diagnosis at the next town..._

**Author's Note:**

> :-) Hope you like it!


End file.
